


Green With Envy

by Spotty60



Category: One Piece
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotty60/pseuds/Spotty60
Summary: Sanji see Laws ship in the far distance. Once the Strawhats and the heart pirates join together again what would become of Zoro's jealously towards the hearts captain and what will become of Luffy's oblivious self?





	1. Chapter 1

The blazing, hot sun was set high in the calm blue, cloudless sky. Birds were chirping happily, as fish dived in and out of the calm, deep, blue ocean. The ship was rocking back and forth in a comfortable rhythm, creaking ever so slightly. The sails were being pushed gently by the gentle, transparent breeze in the air.

The crew chatting amongst themselves, minding their businesses as the compasses pointing in one direction of the nearest island, that being no more than 400 miles away. Black, soft locks swayed with the calm wind. His straw hat fluttered with the little movement that was made by the wind. His red jacket flung in as the gentle sun reflecting on his smooth tanned skin, giving it a more softer look.

'It's so calm today; I wonder if there gonna be meat. Wait I'm hungry'. Luffy thought to himself. Just as in queue his belly decided to call for the whales that live in the deep ocean.

"SANJI, FOOD!" He exclaimed while jumping off of the head of the ship. Stretching this arms to a very abnormal length. He grabbed onto the nearest post, and he flung himself to the door of the dining room. As on queue knocking down a particular Blond haired chef.

"Get off of me, you moron," He began, but he was suddenly flung from the floor by said idiot.

"FOOD, Sanji," Picking him up off of the floor, so he was eye level, and then setting him back down on his feet. Skipping away as if nothing happened, he sat down in the little cosy kitchen. Groggily, Sanji looks around and decides to sets off to find Zoro. 'Where is that Moss-head?'. Exiting the noise kitchen, he picked up the extra set of food that rested on the side of the polished table.

Looking around the ship Sanji walks ahead on the deck of the ship. Stopping in his little quest to find Zoro, a particular yellow object in the ocean caught his attention. 'It seems to be heading to the same island as us'. He thought, his curiosity got the better of him. The object became more visible once he walked closer to the side of the ship. The ship was, well it wasn't a ship it was the heart pirates submarine/ship that looked quite wrecked, the door on the roof was ripped off its hinges and the side of the ships yellow paint was completely scrapped off. The only thing that gave the identity of the ship away was its logo that was still visible.

"Well, I better tell the captain," He muttered under his breath. Going back to the kitchen where everyone was eating away: Luffy being his usual self, stealing food from Usopp or anyone that wasn't paying attention to their diet. "Captain I think I saw Trafalgar sh-" Looking around the now silent kitchen. Sanji spots Zoro eating away at the table with everyone else. Not bothering to look up to meet his angry glare that was directed at him. "Wait a minute. How long have you been here for?" He stated his question to the same person, his icy blue eyes glaring daggers at the green-haired man. If looks could kill, the swordsmen would be dead by now.

"I came in here when I saw you were fantasising about seeing Trafalgar again," He remarked with his face full of food, as he felt smug with himself. Sanji's face went completely red with embarrassment and with anger. Finally looking up from the food he was eating. He was side kicked in the side of the head and was flung off of the seat. Pain shot through his skull. Quickly, everyone got off their seats and out the room, they knew when to let them fight and when to stop them. This time there was no point trying to stop them when they have a chance they would fight again."Oh, so I hit a nerve," He stated while getting off the floor as he held his head because of the pain.

"You fucking bastard, I hate your fucking guts, you know that?!" Sanji yelled while in a fighting stance. A look of hurt flashed through Zoro's eyes. It was that quick that it was hard to even notice, but Sanji noticed and before he could say anything, Zoro stormed passed him and went to the men quarters. He shouted at Usopp to get out and slumped himself on the floor against the wall. Feeling pissed off, He gulped down the rested of the half empty bottle of sake that rested on the ground.

The room echoed with the quiet buzzing of the force of the door being slammed shut. 'What was that about?' Sanji thought to himself. Dismissing it, Sanji went to tell Luffy what he saw in the ocean. "So you saw Traffy's ship? And it was damaged." Luffy questioned while sitting on the head of the ship. He didn't spare Sanji one look after hearing about the ship. He had his hand in a gesture to block out the sun, as the sun was setting after Sanji had told the captain about spotting Trafalgar's ship.

'The look in the moss-head eyes what was that? He looked as if I struck a nerve. Well, it was his fault he riled me up and then teased me about Trafalgar. I think he should apologise. Yeah he should, he started it! It's not like I did anything wrong. He accused me of having a crush on Trafalgar. I just talk to him, and I find him interesting. Nothing is going on between us. I don't feel anything towards him. Plus I like Nami-Swan and Robin-chwan. Most of all I'm straight. I like females, not males.

"-ped fighting?" Sanji only caught the last bit of the question as he snapped out of his thinking. "Sorry? Could you repeat that." He turned his head towards the captain. "I said have you two stopped fighting yet?" Pondering on it for some time Sanji just replayed in a simple "No." and waltzed off.

It was the night when they landed on the little island. The very dark blue sky had little stars twinkled in the blackness like small diamonds. The crew dropped anchor that rested into place until when they were near the rocky, white shore. The light blue ocean was still calm as the wind blew ever so slightly creating little waves. The crew decide to stay at a hotel so they could get better sleep and finally stand on land.

"Ok people, we are going to have someone stay onboard," Nami stood on the top of the balcony with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at each crew member. Looking at each other, Nami looked at each team member and spoke "Well Robin, and I will share a room. Zoro and Sanji will share a room, and Luffy and Chopper will share another. Usopp and Franky will share a room. That also leaves Brook; he will be on the night watch and look after the ship. Okay?"

Too scared of going against Nami's orders, they all shouted "Okay!" in unison.

When they landed on the shore, Sanji decided to go to the public-house. He would rather be drunk then have a very awkward encounter with Zoro. Sanji steps into the quaint public-house. Dotted around the room were little-rounded tables and a long polished bar that rested in front of the chamber. His black shoes tap on the light wood floor as he makes his way to the bar; sitting down he calls for his drink, sighing ever so slightly.

Sanji feels himself knock in a man's arm beside him, and a brown liquid spills on the bar counter. As he swiftly turns his head to apologise for spilling the man's drink, the familiar scent of fresh medicine herbs and fresh salty sea-water enters his nostrils...


	2. Chapter 2

It was Trafalgar Law.

The room seemed to have become silent and time has seemed to have slow down. Detaching Sanji's eyes from the Strawhats' old ally; he looked down to where he accidentally knocked over his drink. It was still dripping, and no one of the two dared to move to clean it up.

"I'm sorry." Sanji apologises while scratching the back of his head. 'Well, this is awkward' Sanji thought while putting on his best fake smile he could muster. The stoic, young looking bartender came over and wiped away the brownish looking liquid that was still dripping.

"May I have another drink?" Law directed his question at Sanji. His cold grey eyes were so fixed on his royal blue eye that it was like he was staring into his soul. The aura around him was demanding but also comforting. He still had the dark bags under his tired eyes and was wearing a long coat that almost touched the floor. On the bottom of the raven, black coat it had the logo that only belonged to the heart pirates.

"Oh yeah sure," Raising his hand to signal for another drink, he turns his body, so he was fully facing Trafalgar. "So, what have you been up too since our last encounter?"

He hesitated and then only said "Not much," while taking a sip out of the burning liquid. "How are Strawhat-ya and the others?" Something didn't seem right but, Sanji just shook it off as just being Law. His face was blank, like a mask and hard to read.

"Nothin' really, just visiting nearest islands, same old," Sanji said trying to play it off cool. The conversation went on, and soon they were so soaked up in their talk. They didn't realise they were becoming drunk with every passing minute. Their conversation was light, and they spoke of the time's Law was on the ship; Luffy would force feed him food and would also steal food from the others if they weren't paying attention.

By the time the Strawhat pirates came barging in. Law had his hand wrapped around Sanji's neck. Almost in a shocking manner, his head was resting on Law's chest by an almost crushing grip. The alcohol was already taking affecting which caused Sanji's cheeks to flush a light, pale pink. Law swung side to side while almost losing his balance on the small round stool.

Nami walked over to collect the drinks that everyone ordered. The pirates all took their drinks and looked at each other, with the faint sound of Sanji and Law laughter in the background. The Pirates went completely silent, except for one and that being the rumbling sound that Luffy's belly gave off. It was Luffy who had broken the silence first.

"I'm hungry, gimme' food!" Luffy mouth was overflowing with saliva. His eyes shimmer like bright yellow stars with the thought of food in his mind. Not being able to hold himself up anymore, Luffy let his head bang onto the table.

"Luffy! We are not spending money on some ridiculously expensive food," The Navigator stated; while picking up the food menu. "Seriously, look at the prices of the meat. four-hundred beris that's a rip-off!" She said while flopping back into her chair.

Leaning against the wall was Zoro. His omniscient eye was watching everyone including the curly brow Cook. Deciding that staying silent was the best tactic. Zoro watched as the old ally and the Chief got along, ever so friendly. If Zoro wasn't mistaken, but he could have sworn he saw a blush that painted the Cook's pale cheeks.

Zoro strolled over to the front bar and ordered more Sake for himself. He ignored the loud laughing that came out of the Blond's mouth. He also tried to ignore the playful insults and banter that they were sharing with each other. The thing that he couldn't ignore was the pain that It caused his heart. 'It should be I who should be laughing and play fighting with the shitty Cook, not him!'

Being sick and tired of walking to the counter for sake. Zoro walked one last time to the counter where the bartender was and slammed the cup on the table, just loud enough that the room when quiet. Sanji snapped out his little fit of laughter before realising that it was the Moss-head that caused the silence to happen. He directed his pissed-off look towards Zoro.

"I want two barrels of sake," He returned the look of annoyance back to the Cook. Sanji noticed that everyone was looking at him for some unknown reason. Looking back to Law he realised it was them who were being the loud ones. They were the reason why the room was noisy with their laughter and banter. Zoro slammed some beris down on the counter and walked off. He tucked one barrel under his armpit and the other over his shoulder. He slung on a stool in the corner of the room next to the crew.

He set one of the barrels next to his feet and the other he rested it on his lap. Once the volume went up again, he popped the cork off the barrel and gulped down a lot of the sake. Some of the alcohol ran down his face and his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 'I have to share a room with that shit-head tonight, just great!' Thinking about being with the cook alone at night made his heart flutter and made his cheeks slightly tint pink. Blaming the alcohol for the crazy thoughts, he shook it off. Zoro has known for a long time that he has feelings for the Cook, as more than just Nakamas. He didn't like to admit it, but he gets jealous when Sanji flirts with every woman he encounters. He also hates it when he talks alone with the stupid Captain of the Heart pirates.

He didn't realise that he was so caught up in his thoughts until Zoro noticed that the barrel he was drinking from was empty. He decided to throw the now empty barrel at Sanji head from where he sat, finding it amusing he cannot contain his laughter. Sanji turned around in his chair and shot Zoro a dirty look, Zoro was still laughing and started to hold his belly in a futile way of trying to contain his laughter. Sanji not being happy with being hit in the head with a barrel, he walked up to the still laughing man.

"Why the fuck are you laughing, Moss-head?!" Sanji demanded, snapping the man out of his laughing fit. Everyone turned to look at the now arguing couple in the corner. The crew just shrug it off, nothing new was happening because they always fight. Zoro got out of his chair a bit wheezy due to being intoxicated by the alcohol. Before Sanji could rounded oused kick Zoro in the head, he fell forward into his chest. Looking down to the now passed out man that rested on his chest and was drooling on his clean and expensive black jacket. Sanji stiffened and then noticed that he was drooling on him. 'He's fucking drooling on me, that bastard' Him falling now caught the attention of his Nakama.

"Sanji, take Zoro to your hotel room and make sure he get there safely ok," Nami demanded and left no room for arguments, though Sanji wouldn't go against any word a woman says anyway.

"Yes, Nami-Swan!" Sanji shouted and danced around as much as he could with a heavy sleeping Swordsman on his chest. Turning around he gave Law a gentle and apologising smile before he flung the massive man on his shoulder.

He walked out the door and down the dusty street. The neon stars were twinkling, and the crescent moon illuminated the dark night. The walk took a lot longer due to the heavy luggage he was carrying. The hotel took thirty minutes to walk there. Sanji opened the door and strolled up to the counter. The room was empty except the old hotel clerk. He went straight to the lift deciding that carrying something heavy and going up steps wouldn't be a good idea. 'I might drop him. Oh, I would love to see him roll down the stairs- no I cannot, Nami-Swan told me to make sure he gets here safe. Even though it's tempting, I mustn't do it.'

He found the room Two-hundred and thirty-one. He unlocked the door and flung the Swordsman onto the nearest bed. The Swordsman lands head first on the pillow but with his arm stretched out and the other near his head. Losing all his feeling in his legs, Sanji sat on the bed Zoro was passed out on. The room started spinning, and everything felt like it was closing in on him. Suddenly, the room when black and he collapsed on the bed.

It was around three o'clock when Luffy came barged into the chamber. "The Marines are here; we gotta go!" Luffy exclaimed to the two passed out people. Looking at the two he noticed that they were almost hugging. Sanji had his head resting on the outstretched arm that belonged to Zoro. Sanji feet were hanging uncomfortably off of the bed as if he passed out in that spot. Zoro's other hand rested loosely on Sanji shoulder as his feet was outstretched near the end of the bed.

Finally, Zoro scrunched his eyelids and then flung one open to reveal the dark green iris. He looked down to realise that he was loosely hugging Sanji. His cheeks tint pale pink and slowly looked around to find Luffy starting with dark onyx, owl eyes. Shaking off the stare he gently shook the Cook awake. The Cook slowly opened his eyelids to reveal a deep ocean blue eye that Zoro adores looking into.

Sanji snapped out off his tiredness.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji looked around the room to try to remember where he was. 'Oh yeah, I had been requested to bring the stupid Moss-head back to the hotel. I remember losing feeling in my legs, and then-' Sanji looked around frantically and realised that he fell asleep next to the person he hated the most. Sitting up, he pushed Zoro off of the bed. Zoro landed on the floor with a loud thump. Feeling more at ease, he asked what was going on.

"Luffy, stop staring and what seems to be the matter?" Sanji questioned once he felt a dark stare at his back. The Cook only just realised he woke up to a gentle shake of his shoulder. The gentle act was too kind to come from the calloused hands of the Swordsman. So was it Luffy that woke him?

"The Marines are here," Luffy echoed. Zoro stud up from the dirty, maroon floor that he was pushed on and wiped off the dust that stuck on his dark green pants. He rubbed the spot on his head that had hit off of the side table that rested in between the two single beds. Zoro replayed the recent events that happened before he passed out and when he woke up. He moved the belt around his waist and straightened out his haramaki, to make sure it wasn't about to come off of him. He straightened out his clothes that were wrinkled by the way he was sleeping and not being changed out of. "We ought' be going now!" He urged while jumping up and down in the same place as a little monkey.

Sanji stood up from the corner of the bed and stretched his legs out. He ran a hand through his hair and felt his breast pocket to find the cancer sticks that would relieve his pent up stress and the beginning of a headache. He looked around the room stopping in his little quest to find his cigarettes.

Zoro was staring at Sanji with a look of confusion, and then out of nowhere, he pulled out a box of cigarettes and threw them at the Cook. Effortlessly, the Cook caught them in one hand, and then it was his turn to look confused. Getting the look of his confusion, he answered the unspoken question with, "They fell in my haramaki." He stated with his monotone voice. Secretly, Zoro kept a spare pack of toxins in his haramaki, it's not that he would ever tell him that. Sanji snorted in disbelieve and sorted out his dirty clothes before he put the stick to his parted lips and flicked the lighter open, lighting the tip of it.

The three men sprinted out off of the hotel. The sun was bright, and the sky was orange and red. Not many people were out this early, so that made their escape easier. The sun was huge, and it hovered above the calm sea. The tides were calm, It really was picture perfect, until the marines ships were seen in front of the sun, and were also seen down the street running towards them. The Crew joined up near the Thousand Sunny that was being pulled up near the shore thanks to the Skeleton, teammate. They were almost there when they were surrounded by the Marines.

"Everyone get on the Sunny. Except for Sanji and Zoro, you'll stay with me." Luffy barked out. The Crew nodded their heads in unison in agreement and split up. Zoro took his swords out its cases and put Wado ichimonji in his mouth, and Sandai kitetsu in his right hand then put Shusui in his left hand. Sanji was ready in a fighting stance. His right leg behind him and the left in the front. He stuck both hands into his pockets and puffed smoke out of the cigarette that was between his lips, he tucked a long lock of blond hair behind his ear, which didn't go unnoticed by the Swordsman. Luffy had his arm ready to stretch and use his devil fruit powers. His forever lasting smile that reached his eyes lingered on his face until he realised that there were a lot more Marines charging towards them.

Luffy strikes first. His arms stretched out to an abnormal length, knocking over about six soldiers unconscious. The Marines were easy to knock out if you were giddy and energetic like a little monkey, which describes Luffy almost perfectly. Jumping over swinging axes and swords. Luffy jumped on two of Marines head's with a foot on each and then crashed their heads together. Both the Marines became unconscious. He used this a leverage and jumped on the roof of a civilian's house, almost slipping due to it being poorly built. The Marines were still trailing behind him. Suddenly, one of the tiles of the slanted house roof gave in and caused him to fall. He put his arms in front of his face ready to break the fall. As he lands, he doesn't feel that much pain, he falls on his rectum. The fall was surprisingly soft for a concrete floor.

Looking around he notices that there was a villain of some sort running from God knows where. He looks around when he hears a grunt and something like 'get off of me, you jerk' he does a three hundred and sixty degrees spin around the area with his head, to see where the noise was coming from. It was faint as if it was far away but also very close at the same time. Slowly, he looks down to find that the surprisingly soft fall was thanks to a person. Getting a closer look at the individual, it turned out to be no one other then Trafalgar Law, lying on his stomach with Luffy on his centre back. Slowly, the Strawhat Captain got off of the poor guy that was being crushed under his body weight. Law gets up and patted the dust off of him and glares at the younger. Luffy looked like he was drowning in sorrow.

Looking away, Law couldn't stand seeing him like that. If it were anyone else he wouldn't care, hell he would chop their head off or even use his devil fruit and transport them to the middle of the sea and watch them drown. Patting his head, he reassures he's ok and Luffy eye reaching smile returns. Law has always found Luffy interesting. He only recently realised that when he's not with Luffy, he has a hard time concentrating. His mind would fill up on questions like 'Is he ok?' or 'Does he think about me as I do about him?' 

Snapping out of his trance of thought, he looked around to see the marines gathering around them. The seven snipers crouched on the floor. Then there were ten that stood behind the crouching ones. They all shot in unison. Luffy jumped into the way and deflected the bullets due to his stretchy body. None leaving a mark on him or Law. Some hit the soldiers and gave critical wounds but none dead. After deflecting the bullets, Law got into action. He used room, which every soldier that was in the dome had their head severed from their body. The Marines were complaining, and some were in shock with their current situation. They both kicked some of the heads in their way and proceeded to run to the shore to the others. Out of nowhere, soldiers came running after them. Sprinting around the corner. Unexpectedly, a large titan came chasing after them...

Sanji reached by a high kick to the Marine forehead. The Marines all gather in a circle around the Chief as he lit another cigarette. He jumps up and lands on his hand, and it lays flat on the floor. He uses the hand as leverage to push himself up and spin like a tornado, this leads to hitting the Marines square in the faces. The Marines litter the floor with their bodies that are scattered on the dusty concrete floor.

He looks around to see where everyone was. "Luffy ditched us, just great," Sanji muttered sarcastically under his breath. He spots Zoro from far distance fight a group of Marines. 'It's like a flock of birds after a piece of bread.' Sanji thought to himself a little amused. One went down, and another would come and join in, it felt like it was an endless cycle of soldiers.

Snapping out of his trance of thought, he could tell that Law and Luffy were sprinting towards them, due to the heavy thudding sounds. Not that far away from them were a hoard of low classed Marines. Also was that a titan running after them? Whatever it was, it had a massive sea prison stone axe and was making incomprehensible noises while swinging the axe at Law but missing by an inch.

Finally, Zoro was able to get rid of the Justice keepers. He looked around and notice that Luffy was sprinting towards them. Also, he saw the person he hates the most also running beside his Captain. He also didn't miss the huge ugly giant behind them either.

Running up to the others, Luffy nodded at both of his Crew mates, and they both knew what to do next.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

The massive 12-meter Titan had short brown curly hair- that rested just above his pale shoulders. He had his arms flapped out like a flightless chicken. His pale like skin seemed like it wasn't washed. He had a large axe that rested on his shoulder. He was a slender looking middle aged man with pink lipstick and baby blue eye shadow. He had red armour that hugged his thin body. He stopped in front of the ending of the building, right in front of the Crew mates. The some Marines were left behind or was crushed under his reckless running feet. He stared down at the group.

Now that they are standing side-by-side. Luffy got back into his fighting stance. Pumping his energy into his legs and arms, his power increasing as he pumped his blood around his body faster. His body losing its tanned complexion to turn a soft pink. His hat fluttered as he crouched down. His huge smile was wiped off of his face now, replaced with as much seriousness as he could muster. Well, that was until he notices that Law was next to him and was distracted by his beanie that rested on his head.

Law stud next to him staring daggers at the ugliest thing that he has ever seen - and that's saying a lot because he saw some nasty things in his short twenty-six years of life. He stopped staring at the Titan when in the corner of his eye he noticed that Luffy was staring at him. His tanned cheeks turned a flush pink; that was until he noticed it was his hat Luffy was watching. Feeling a little jealous that his hat had more of Luffy's attention then he would ever get. Law coughed into his hand, trying to get his attention. It got the attention of the others but not Luffy's.

The two others looked at each other with confusion written on their faces. Once they realised that Law wasn't a fan of being stared at. Zoro got a nearby rock, threw it up a couple of times, checking the weight before throwing it at Luffy's head. The rock deflected back, which caused the Swordsman to jump out of the way. The rock hit Luffy right on the side of the head which caused him to become unconscious.

Turning back to give the very flamboyant Titan their attention. The titan's eyes grew large, and its face shifted to a look of terror. Wondering, what the look was about, it seemed confident one second and frightened the next. That was until a very bored Zoro pointed out the terrifying one-meter spider that rested on Sanji's shoulder. It was there until Sanji let out one of the manliest scream possible and started to jump around and started hitting the place where the spider was. Sanji dropped onto the floor not knowing that the spider was already gone.

The Titan not knowing the spider was dead, he started to aim the massive axe at Sanji who was now lying on the floor. Quick to react. Law jumped into the way of the axe, that was until Zoro pushed him out of the way. He blocked the giant axe with two swords in an 'x' shape. Law noticed the look of jealousy and confidence in his eyes. He pushed the shaft back with enough force that the Titan stepped back a couple of steps. Law and Sanji had bewilderment written all over their faces. Jumping up onto the nearest building, Zoro jumped off of the building and aimed at the titan's face.

The Titan predicting that was going to happen, he swung the axe at the swords making Zoro fall back on to the building he just jumped off of. Not giving up so easily Zoro jumped back into action.

Sanji was watching in awe as he found that Zoro can control his movement and was quite intrigued by his fighting skills (though he wouldn't say that out loud). Not being happy with not having his share of the fight. Sanji jumped up into the air lifting up his leg ready to kick the Titan in the head, Sanji kick left some dirt marks as Zoro's swords collided with the massive axe. The titan stumbled back a bit but still didn't fall.

Law observing the fight and decided to help out with the fighting. Stretching out his hand, Law calling out 'Room' this causes a dome to surround the Titan's feet. Pulling out his sword Law chopped the Titans feet off, which resulted in the Titan to almost fall. Zoro noticing the opportunity he quickly knocked the axe out of the Titan's secure grip with his swords. The axe went flying to the floor, which landed with a loud thud. Sanji jumped up into the air and hit the Titan square into the centre of his chest. This caused the titan to fall onto his back which caused piles of dust clouds to form around his body.

"Sanji-ya, do you have a minute you can spare?" Law asked with the look of seriousness written all over his face, even in his voice. Then both of them looked at Zoro, getting the silent message. Zoro stormed off and got into the small boat, he pushed the ship into the water and started to row the little boat to the ship: the look of thunder on his face.

Luffy finally woke up. He rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the sleep. He looked around to finally notice that the fight was over and that he fell asleep. Suddenly, his head was full of food, and his belly grumbled with the thought of food. 'where is Sanji? I need food' Luffy thought to himself.

He looked around to notice that the old ally was talking to said person in the far distance out of hearing range. He notices that Zoro was rowing back to the ship with a very uneasy look on his face.

"Food, Sanji I want food!" Luffy stretched his hands above his head, and the brightest grin took over his face. Jumping off of the floor, Luffy started to run up to the Cook and his favourite person. He stopped dead in the track of his running when the Cook's expression shifted from calm to shock and then to hurt.

Ignoring what his belly wants for once, Luffy stretched his arms out to a very abnormal length and latched onto the side of the ship. Everyone seemed to be on the ship excluding the Cook and the Captin of the Heart pirates.

He looked around and also found that Robin has appears to have disappeared. He noticed that the ship wasn't alone, the Heart Pirates seemed to be onboard also. He remembered some of the people like the big, fluffy white polar bear, that went by the name Bepo. Also, the giant that rested in the background.

The person that he didn't seem to remember was the woman that seemed to be expecting a child soon. She had long, brown wavy hair. She looked frail and unwell. She wore a long purple dress that rested on the polished floor. The dress seemed to wrapped around her body perfectly, showing her swollen stomach and curves perfectly. The look in her eyes was like she hasn't been sleeping well and she looked worried. If she didn't look so worried, she would be the very definition of beauty.

'Wait, is she Traffy's girlfriend or possibly his wife that is carrying his child! What if she is? How am I supposed to tell him, that whenever I'm around him, I feel that I need to impress him? Or the fact that I feel all fuzzy in the pits of my stomach when he's near me. Also, the fact that I think about him all the time and want him by my side forever?!' Luffy starting thinking, making himself worried. His thoughts were cut short when Sanji and Law came back onto the ship. 

Sanji looked around the ship to see if he was being lied to, then he went straight to the males chambers not giving anyone a second glance.

There he broke down and tears flooded down his pale cheeks. His back touched the back of the wall in the far corner, he took the huge fluffy pillow that rested next to him and hugged it. The pillow covered his face, and it absorbed some of the tears he was leaking. The room was still messy from the pillow fight that they had last night, and the room wasn't cleaned up yet.

Two gentle knocks echoed throughout the chamber, but when no reply was given, Robin let herself in. She sat on the other side of him on the floor. She sat with her knees tucked under herself and hands on her lap. Her eyes show the emotion he hated coming from any woman, and that was sympathy. 

He rubbed the tears out of his eyes, he knows that Robin has heard everything and is just waiting for him to be ready to talk about it. Standing up Sanji tried to walk out of the room. Yes, he decided to walk out on a woman; but he just couldn't burden a woman with his problems. The door was shut and locked by Robin's devil fruit power.

Slowly, she made her way up to Sanji and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Softly cradling his head just under her chin. When she found out what they were talking about, she felt sorry for Sanji and knew that he would need some support. That's all it took for him to break down again, he wrapped his arms around her body as she gently stroked fingers through his hair. He couldn't bring himself to care that he was showing too much weakness when she knows the reason, and he didn't care that his face was right in front of a woman's boobs.

He felt that someone was watching when he was talking to Law and knew that it was Robin. He didn't care because he needed someone to talk to when he got back onto the ship, other than Law. He only cared for one woman, and now he couldn't bring to care anymore. He was heartbroken and felt that his world was crumbling at his feet.

Robin listened in on the conversation when she realised that the Swordsman was rowing back by himself, he had a pissed off look on his face, so she became curious. She saw that Sanji and Law were talking by themselves and she used her devil fruit powers to summoned up an eye and an ear. Robin has known for as long as she could remember, that the Swordsman had posed feelings for the Cook he just never had the courage to tell him. Don't get her wrong, she knows that Zoro would be able to tell him, just not anytime soon. So when she saw Sanji and Law talk alone, she had to listen in.

The room was filled with Sanji's quite sobbing. When he started to calm down again, she gently pulled him up straight and maintained eye contact before the Blond began to speak.

"I loved her." Was all the Blond could bring himself to say.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

She nodded her head in understanding.

FLASHBACK-

"Let's take this somewhere more privet. Just in case Strawhat-ya wakes up." Law ordered as he started to walk in a straight line from where Luffy rested. Sanji nodded his head in agreement and followed after Law. Once far enough so that if Luffy woke up he wouldn't be able to hear. They stopped when they reached near an old cliff.

"Do you know a person that goes by the name Jasmine Ken?" He questioned; the Cooks face turned from neutral to worry. 'Wait, how does he know my fiance's name? It could just be a coincidence; there are so many women go by that name.' Sanji convinced himself then he realised that he hadn't given the Surgeon a reply.

"I know of a Jasmine Ken, but it could be a different one from the one you speak of," Sanji muttered under his breath, but loud enough that the Doctor could hear him.

"So you do know of a Jasmine Ken," knowing that Law wouldn't give up on it so easily he shook his head a 'yes' and puffed out some smoke from his cancer stick. Satisfied with his response Law continued. "Does your happen to of lived on an island called massol?" Sanji nodded his head in agreement and to carry on.

He carried on asking questions like her age, and all that. The women matched everything. Sanji started to get annoyed at all of the tedious questions and snapped.

"What the hell are getting at?! Have you tried hitting on her because if you have, I swear to-" Law interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm not interested in her, now shut it so I can carry on with the reason for why I ask for your time," He shouted back with a hiss to his tone of voice. "I just had to make sure it was the right person before I point accusing fingers."

Finally telling him what it was that he was going to say. "Your 'fiance' is currently carrying another man baby and is also on my ship. She is here to give a ring back to you," he put bunny ears when he said 'fiance, ' and he didn't miss the hurt that appeared on his face. "She is also in dire condition and might not survive after giving birth," he stated with a natural expression.

END OF FLASHBACK-

Snapping out of his trance of thoughts, Sanji walked up to the door and unlocked it. He opened it up just wide enough that Robin was able to walk out before him. She smiled warmly at him and started to stride past him. She stopped dead in her track just outside of the door and turns to face him.

"If you need anyone to talk to, you know where I would be." She put her hand on his shoulder in a way to comfort him, the action didn't seem to comfort him as it just made him realise that he needs Jasmine more. He gave his best reassuring smile as to not to seem down. Robin went back to the library to finish off the book she was reading.

'I need to find Jasmine for more details' Sanji thought to himself as he set off to find the Pregnant woman.

Slowly Sanji made his way to the deck of the ship, there he noticed Law was talking to Jasmine near the side of the ship. 

Everyone was doing their own thing on the deck, except Robin. Ussop was working with Franky on some gadget, Nami was reading a book with Chopper in her lap sleeping. Brook was on the look out, Zoro was lifting dumbells next to Luffy who was sat in the Captain's seat.

Taking a breath, Sanji made his way up to Law and Jasmine. He had his breathing under control when he stopped just before them.

"Jasmine it's been long," He started to feel quite awkward. She looked up at him in confusion and a bit of relief. "Yeah," Jasmine said in a quiet voice. She looked at the ground and behind him; anywhere but his face.

"So you're pregnant, do you know who the father is?" Sanji blurted out, not thinking about what he was saying. She winched with the harsh voice he was using.

"Yes, I know who the father is, his name is Levi Dark," she avoided holding eye contact with Sanji, she was ashamed with herself for not breaking the engagement earlier. She loves Levi and knows she wants to settle down with him, that's why she was pregnant with him.

"Oh, well surely he knows you're pregnant, right?" He asked slowly. Not waiting for her response he took hold of both her hands and brought both of them to his chest and started to shake out of worry. "If he does, do you love him more than you love me?"

Zoro couldn't stand to hear the conversation and went to the kitchen and fell asleep on the table.

"Sanji, I do love him," She sighed and took her hands out of his grip and continued. "He was always there for me. Plus, it was only young love between us and nothin' more. Sanji, the only reason I'm here is to tell you that it was over. Levi will be here very soon to pick me up. I'm sorry – it's over." He looked over to Law.

His stare was natural and his face was not one of shock. Actually, it just looked like he expected it. The stare becomes intimidating, so he couldn't look up at him anymore and lowered his gave to the floor.

Her words felt like a knife went straight through his heart, his facade was starting to slip, so he turned around and began to walk away. He strolled into the kitchen and ignored all the eyes that were on him. The crew had heard everything, and so did the Heart pirates. The whole area went quiet, and the team looked at the one's who had the conversation. Everyone felt sorry for him but didn't stop him from going to the kitchen.

He dropped to the floor and ran a hand down his face and the other through his hair. He looked around to room to only realise that the Swordsman was staring at him. He had heard everything.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Sanji barked out, his emotions starting to slip out.

Zoro flinched at his tone of voice but didn't say anything and continued to stare. The stare began to make his eyes fill with tears. He tried to blink back his tears but after one had fallen down, he wasn't able to control it anymore, and more started to fall. He pulled his knees up to his chin and hide his face in between them.

He heard a chair scrape against the floor, Sanji looked up to see Zoro walk up to him. His first reaction was to run then he gave up. For one, he had nowhere to run and two, if he wanted to fight, he was still capable of fighting. Instead of getting hit he felt hands gently rest on his shoulders, and he was being dragged to stand on his feet.

He rubbed at his eye with his palm of his hand and slumped his shoulders; he never looked up to meet the Swordsman's stare. Not knowing what to do he just stared down at the polished, wooden floor. He was going to slump back down onto the floor and ignore him.

Suddenly, he felt two massive arms wrap around him, bringing his body close to the other. His body was warm, and he felt secure and safe. He was going to wrap his arms around the Swordsman when the ship started to rock with the impact of the other ship that hit the side of the Thousand Sunny.

He snapped out of his little daze and pushed Zoro off of him. He flung the door open and notices that there was another ship, there was a rope that attached both ships and a plank that rested on each other's ship.

Slowly, he made his way over to the deck and noticed a small man who was standing next to Jasmine and had an arm wrapped around her back. He could only see the others back but could tell that this was the Levi that she was talking about. Everyone was surrounding them, but he caught a glimpse of his face. Law was rested next to the Captain seat. Luffy seems to have given up on trying to becoming friends with the short man and sat on the lion head in front of the ship.

He must have felt a stare because he turned around and flashed a sly smirk at Sanji and turned his body to him entirely. He knew he was trying to steer a reaction out of him, he gave his own smile and just shook it off. That was until he turned Jasmine's head and kissed her. The kiss was quick, but it still made him snap.

He ran up to Levi and aimed a kick at his head. The short man is a lot smarter than he looks because he grabs his leg and flips him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Everyone just stared at the fight in awe. Sanji has only ever snapped at Zoro, and even then there was a reason.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

The Straw Hats captains laughter echoed in Laws ears. His laugh was unique and strangely comforting.

"Shi shi shi. Torao you're funny!" Luffy held his stomach in an attempt to contain his laughter. One minute they were silent and then Luffy started to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Strawhat-ya, what seems to be so funny?" Law looked out to the sea trying to ignore the owlish stare. The sun was shining high in the orange and red cloudless sky. He ignored the crowd that was surrounding the visitor.

'It so peaceful, a little action would be great around about now.' Law thought to himself as he stared ahead into the calm blue sea.

Suddenly, as if hearing his wish, a loud slamming noise was heard in the background, which caused Law to snap out of his little daze. Turning around Law notice that Sanji was now on the ground and Levi was towering over him. He had a snarl on his face; he looked about to attack again – before Levi could move Law summoned 'Room' and swapped places with the hot-headed, short man.

Not being happy with being moved out of place, Levi charged forward again trying to attack. He was almost there when his head was pushed back by the hand that belonged to no one other than Law himself. He looked like a small, weak child in the playground, trying to hit the taller, stronger child. Sanji tried to stand up again but was forced back down by Law's polished and expensive shoes.

"Bastard, get off me, I'm not gonna do anything!" Sanji exclaimed, noticing the glare that Law gave him, he added: "I pinky promise, no but seriously I swear." He sarcastically said, but when Law put more presser on his chest, he became serious. The short man gave up trying to attack and decided to step back.

"You both act like a pair of kids fighting over a stupid toy!" Law yelled and looked back at Jasmine and added "no offence." He pushed Levi away from him and took his foot of off Sanji's stomach. Sanji sat up and looked up to see everyone, shock was written all over their faces.

"None was taken," She ignored everyone stares and focused on the three people that stood in front of her. 

"Lets go, Jasmine," he didn't wait for her response and took her hand, he pulled her towards the other ship. He gently guided jasmine to the ship, she looked back at Sanji one last time and went into the ship.

When the ship was out of view, Luffy jumped down from his special seat and wrapped his arms around Law four times. This hug caused them all to look at Law and Luffy, Law cheeks tinted a soft pink, and he wanted to just vanish from the earth right there.

"Who's acting like a little kid now?" Sanji muttered under his breath. The muttering caused Law to glare at him, which wasn't that scary with the dark blush that painted his cheeks.

"Traffy your so funny, shi shi shi!" Luffy complemented, which didn't help with the blush. In fact, it caused it to darken if that was even possible.

The Heart Pirates watch it all take place; they also notice their Captain's strange behaviour. Law looked at his crew in a pleading manner, which Penguin was only able to notice it. Penguin turned around and noticed that Bepo was fast asleep, mumbling things that weren't easy to understand. He walked up to him and shook him awake.

"What, I didn't eat all the food in the fridge!" Bepo exclaimed once he woke up. "Not now Bepo we need to help Captain. Also, I was wondering what happened to all the food." Penguin shook his head and made a mental note to fill up the fridge and to tell the Captain.

Bepo saw that Luffy had his arms wrapped around his best friend and decided to take action. He walked up to his captain and lifted him up from his arms. He was almost free, but Luffy clung onto him like a sloth and a tree. He managed to get one hand free, and that's all he needed to summon 'Room'. He swapped places with Sanji who was about to enter the kitchen.

"Payback is a bitch," Law smirked and walked into the kitchen where the Cheif was heading.

Luffy finally looked up to notice that he was now hugging Sanji. He realised Sanji, realising that he was cutting off Sanji oxygen. He was hugging Law one minute, then Law becomes slender, and his body temper seemed to have changed. Luffy had the looked of disappointed and hurt on his face.

"Luffy," Sanji whispered, He felt guilty for what had happened. He put his hands on Luffy's shoulders gaining his attention. He looked up and tried to give his best reassuring smile he could, a smile wasn't as big as it usually would and didn't look that convincing. Luffy looked back down and wrapped his arms around Sanji and burying his face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Luffy after a few minutes, He pushed Luffy of off him and tilted his head, so he was eye level and spoke.

"Cheer up Luffy, once you're the Pirate king you will have all the girls in the world. Law would have to give you a hug. So cheer up!" Sanji patted his back and gave him the biggest smile his face would let him without dropping the cigarette in his mouth.

The little speech seemed to have cheered him up, and his huge smile took over his face. He jumped back onto his chair in front of the ship.

Sanji decided that the food would have to be served soon and decided to head to his kitchen again. Not before stopping to make eye contact with Law.

Law saw the whole thing take place. His heart sunk knowing that he was the reason for why Luffy wasn't smiling his usual smile. He also felt jealous that the Cook was the one to comfort him. He notices that the Blond Chief was walking towards the kitchen where he was looking through the window. He slumped his body against the wall just far away so the door wouldn't hit him. Once the Cook entered, they made eye contact.

He walked past the Devil fruit user and went to start to prepare the food. Without looking back to face the Surgeon, Sanji spoke. "You hurt my Captain with that little stunt you pulled just before," he knew that Law felt guilty for what he did to Luffy by the look of guilt in his eyes. He had to face his responsibilities and had to realise that Luffy has feelings too.

Sanji walked to brew the coffee and took out the ingredients for the food that he was starting to make. Once the coffee was warm enough, he placed it next to Law and sat down across from him. The silence filled the air as he took the coffee and waited till it was warm enough to drink it. Once he took his first sip, Sanji started to speak.

"What was that 'bout back then?" He asked with a calm voice and relaxed into the chair he was seated on. Law looked up and gave no response and looked backed down to his coffee. Sanji patience started to slip once Sanji realised Law wasn't going to answer. "Law respond to the damn question!" Sanji finally snapped.

Sanji received a cold stone glare. "He was stopping my breathing," he hissed through his teeth. Thought that wasn't the response Sanji wanted to hear. The Surgeon's breathing hitched in his throat. Not happy with his reply he asked again.

"What was that 'bout back then?" This time his tone was firm and demanding. Law let out a breath and answered with the reply he was not expecting.

"I have come to the term that I have harboured feelings for Luffy-ya," Law stared down at the half-empty cup, not being able to look at Sanji's judging stare. Then when he didn't hear any laughter or shouting, he looked up.

Sanji looked shocked. He was shocked because for one Law called his captain by his first name; secondly, he has a feeling for the little ball of happiness that is more than annoyance. Sanji looked more relaxed with the response he gave. He let the cup out of his death grip and put it aside and put his hands on the table.

"So how long has been going on for?" Sanji's voice was gentle and reassuring. He reached out and rested his hand on top of Law's. He gave a soft smile and waited patiently for Law to answer his question. Law gave his little smile and responded to the question.

"I don't know when and how long for but I am certainly sure that I have feelings for him. When I'm not around him, I worry, and my mind spins with questions about him," He looked down at his cup again, feeling embarrassed that he has to tell someone his feelings, his personal feelings about Luffy, the person he came to love and care.

He was going to carry on when suddenly, the door busted open to reveal the Swordsman's shocked face. His eyes went from huge of shock then to slits when he noticed that they were holding hands.

Sanji realised that he was still holding Laws hand then snatched it back, feeling embarrassed with the little action. Sanji stood up and when around the counter where the food was and started to chop the veg up. He acted like nothing happened. However, Zoro, on the other hand, was fuming with jealousy. Law just when back to drinking his coffee; he felt the glare from the Green-haired man. Once he finished, he went to the counter and put the cup in the sink and stud next to Sanji.

He decided that pissing off the Swordsman was fun and whispered into Sanji's ear. "Please don't tell Luffy-ya, until I feel comfortable, ok?" Sanji nodded his head and decided to speak up. "I won't tell anyone; I promise until you feel comfortable, ok?" Law nodded his head and left the kitchen with a very jealous Swordsman and a very calm Cheif, leaving them in a very uncomfortable silence.

"What was that about- actual doesn't matter, Luffy said that Ivankov would be here in a couple of hours, so you have to make more food," Zoro stated and sat down on the same seat that Law previously sat at


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji's eyes went wide once his mind clicked; he remembered who Ivankov was and where he met him, in Momoiro Island. He also remembered that Zoro was still in the room, he masked his shock with the look of calm. Sanji started to chop the vegetables that rested on the side until he felt a dull stare on his back and decided to turn around and meet the stare with his own glare.

"So do you and Trafalgar have a thing," Zoro questioned not wanting to know the answer. This issue received an even heavier glare, and then Sanji let out a sigh and responded to the question.

"No, Trafalgar and I don't have a thing. Even if we did, it has nothing to do with you," Sanji turned back around and started to cut the vegetables again until a thought struck in his mind. "Also what was that about back then, when you hugged me? Did you automatically think that I was weak and I needed your pity, well I'll tell you something, I don't." Sanji's voice started to raise then he took a gentle breath, then turned around again to look at the person that sat at the table. Zoro had a concentrated look on his face, and he answered.

"For One I only did that because we're family and I may not show it, but I care for everyone on this ship that includes you too. I only did what I would to anyone else on this ship, so don't feel too special." Zoro raised out off of his chair, too quick that the chair squeaked, and walked around the counter, he grabbed hold of Sanji's shirt. This cause Sanji to look dead into Zoro's eye and put down the knife, that was in his hold.

Sanji couldn't be bothered with Zoro's bitchy attitude. So he swung his leg at his head, which he easily caught with ease and threw it to the ground. He let go of Sanji shirt and shoved Sanji away from him. When Sanji foot landed on the ground unevenly, and when pushed, it made him fall over. Instead of feeling the hard floor he felt two strong arms wrap around him, stopping him from falling over. The fall made him look up and realise that it was Zoro who had caught a hold of him.

'Wow, he has green eyes ' Once Sanji noticed that he was staring for too long, he looked to the side and waited for Zoro to realise that they were indeed in a very awkward position. They looked like they were doing the tango, Sanji's back almost hitting the floor, Zoro towering over him with his arms wrapped around him. Zoro stared back into Sanji blue eye, Zoro tanned cheeks turned a very faint pink, which was hard to notice unless you were up close like Sanji and notice it.

Zoro soon realised that they were in a very intermediate position and pulled Sanji up onto his feet and walked out of the kitchen.

Sanji went back to chopping up the rest of the vegetables, once he finished with the vegetables and the meat he took out of the fridge. Once he started cooking, he was in his zone, and nothing could stop him. Two-hour passed, and there was a bang, and after a couple of minutes, there was a loud scream that was loud enough to snap him out of his little trance of thinking of what to serve as a desert. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and exited the kitchen.

A COUPLE MINUTES EARLIER-

Ivankov landed on the ship with a big bang; this caused everyone that was on the deck to all look at the sauce of noise. There stood Ivankov by himself; his ship rested sided by side with the Thousand Sunny, with what looked like girls waving at them. Zoro snorted at his crew and fell onto the floor with an uncontrollable fit of laughter, some of the team members started to make kiss lips at Law and hand signals to phone them. But the thing that made him laugh the most was the faces he gave the to kiss faces, also the fact that Luffy didn't seem to like seeing them flirt with Law and clung onto him.

Everyone turned from Iva to look at Zoro who was dying with laughter and was holding his stomach while lying on the floor.

"What seems to be so funny?" Iva asked feeling quite offended with the way the Swordsman was laughing at his crew. When Zoro didn't give an answer he asked again but this time with more demand. "What seems to be so funny?!" Slowly Zoro calmed down and studded up from the place where he fell onto his stomach.

"I was laughing because your stupid Crew... was flirting with the Insane Surgeon!" Zoro stated while he tried to contain his laughter again. He didn't back down when Iva walked up to him and put his hands on his hips.

"Take that back, my Crew is not stupid, now apologise!" Ivankov demanded not being happy with the little comment the Swordsman made. Zoro stood forward and showed no sigh off backing down.

"Ok, I apologise for calling you Crew stupid," Zoro apologised and added, "But, I'm not sorry for laughing at their actions." The Blue hair man seemed content with the apologie.

"You will someday understand what it is like to be in love and you will act like that." Zoro snorted and looked back to realise that Luffy was fighting over Law with one of the girls, Poor Law in the middle, had his arms stretched two different ways.

"Yeah, I will wouldn't I, I will try to gain access to a person's heart by trying to rip off both of their arms. Sorry but I only think girls will do that, and well, I don't even think normal girls do that. Also gender check, I'm a male and not a female," Zoro sarcastically stated and continued to watch Law.

"We can change that, can't we, yeah ha!" Iva shouted; he put his arms on each side of Zoro hips, he activated his hormone devil fruit power and stabbed Zoro. The move caused him to scream out in pain and also shock.

Zoro's body began to shrink; his chest grew outwards, is face become chubbier and his eye grew wider. His waist became as slim as an hourglass. Zoro's hair grew from short to long, it grew to the length of his hips, it turned to a lighter shade of green. Zoro's voice became more high pitch, which completed the perfect woman. His tanned skin became paler from when he was a male. This transformation made him look like a totally different person entirely.

He stretched out his arms to inspect the once muscle arms, which now look like twigs that could be easy to snap. This transformation made him look innocent and sweet, which his appearance deceived what he actually could do. He sucked in a huge breath and turned to walk to the captain seat; he let out the loudest scream his lungs would allow to him to produce. The clothes hung loosely around her body, and her pants had to be tightened around her hips, so they so they didn't fall.

Everyone looked at Zoro in shock; he wasn't a male anymore but a female.

Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open to reveal the Cheif of the Strawhat's pirates. Sanji looked around the ship to realise that there indeed was Iva and his very creepy and perverted crew. His ears picked up on the sound of a woman in need of comfort. He looked around and also noticed that Law was being fought over by a group of girls and Luffy. The thing that stuck out the most was the young green haired woman that stood at the head of the ship.

Without thinking, Sanji sprinted over to the female with hearts for eyes with steam puffing out of his nostrils. He stopped himself once he remembered that it could be one of the Ivankov crewmates that are not the prettiest of people to have walked the earth. Time seemed to have slowed down once the mysterious woman turned around to face him. Sanji's heartbeat became faster; he could feel his cheeks start to heat up, and couldn't detach his eyes from the prepossessing woman.

"What are you looking at?!" Zoro shouted at Sanji, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sanji walked up to the Woman, bent down on one of his knees making him look like he was proposing. He took hold of one of her hands and kissed it, Zoro snatched it back and smacked Sanji on the head making a bruise appear. Standing back up Sanji asked while taking hold of the woman's chin forcing her to look up at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Blond haired man questioned while focusing only on the woman in front of him. Zoro put her hand on the man's arms, trying to push it down. She tried to pray the hand from her chin, finally, he let go of her chin, and she answered.

"Grrrrrrrrh, I'm a woman!" Zoro shouted while tapping her foot on the floor with her hands clenched into fists. Once she realised that Sanji gave her a confused look she explained. "Ivankov," she pointed at said person and continued,"Turned me into me into a woman. Do you understand now, Shitty cook."

Sanji was going to answer until he heard his nickname; his eyes grew to the size of his head, nearly popping out; he stumbled backwards and collected himself again. He took hold of her chin again and this time looked into the Swordswoman's eye.

"Shitty-swordsman, it's you," He let go of her chin and added, "If you think because your a beautiful woman, that you're allowed to have all the Sake you want, Then you are sorely mistaken." Sanji looked the woman from head to toe, liking the view once he notices the big boobs. The compliment makes Zoro's cheeks turn a lovely shade of red.

Coughing into his hand Zoro questions. "How do you know it's me again, plus I'm a female shouldn't I be treated like a princess too?" Not actually expecting an answer, Sanji answers.

"Simple, your green eye gave you away. No one has that dark of green eyes. Plus your not an actual woman. You might have a body of a female, but your mind is like a little boy. " Sanji grinned once he saw the scowl on Zoro's face. However, it wasn't effective because it made her look even more adorable.

Everyone turned and witnessed the whole extent of the conversation; none spoke up because they were so shocked into silence. Law was still being pulled around until their Captain told them to let the Strawhats have the Surgeon. The Heart Pirates were inside the submarine, except for Penguin and Bebo who stayed on the Thousand Sunny, laughing their heads off at their Captains struggles.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch greeted a very awkward silence, Zoro stared down at his food not feeling in the mood for eating, while everyone kept stealing glances at her, now and then. She felt the stares but didn't say anything; she also picked up on the fact that Sanji eyes keep travelling down her body, and rest on her boobs. She never really understood his fascination on why boobs were so amazing, but his stares were becoming annoying. She was going to snap; she stopped herself from shouting once she noticed that everyone looked concerned. She ignored everyone's stares and looked at Iva and spoke.

"Could you please turn me back into a male now," She pleaded with a very sickly sweet voice; this caused everyone to sucked in a breath and waited till the Blue-haired man spoke. "No," he answered straight away and explained further. "Not until you understand what its like to be in love with someone."

The answer caused Zoro's face to turn a very dark red in anger; she barked out the replayed without thinking.

"Ya' know what, I do know what it's like to be in love, yeah so what if I'm female for now. It would never change the way they look at me, and they probably would never consider me any more than an idiot!" With that, she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Luffy, I want you to phone me over the transponder snail once the Swordswomen has calmed down and has excepted the body. Then I would turn her back to a male, ok," Iva asked, and Luffy nodded his head in agreement, while everyone finished off their food. Finally, Lunch was over.

The sky started to become darker, small stars that looked like little diamonds twinkled in the very dark, black sky. The moon floated just above the calm, deep sea.

Iva and his crew have already set sail to the island they were already heading to, while the Heart pirates stayed close by the Thousand Sunny, with a rope attached so none of the ships would drift off into the seas.

Once Zoro calmed down, she went to grab some sake that's when she noticed that everyone was in the kitchen, excluding Iva and the Heart Pirates.

They all stopped their conversations once they saw that Zoro has finally calmed down enough to face everyone.

Nami looked at him and started to speak, "Zoro, we were just talking about you." At this Zoro rolled his eyes and waited for her to continue. She saw the eye roll and continued. "Anywho, we were saying that you should sleep in the guest room."

"Nooooooooo Nami, Traffy gonna sleep there," Luffy wailed while clinging onto said person. Everyone stared at Luffy, not believing that their captain would act so childish. "Zoro could stay in the boys' cabin," this ended with him hit in the head by not one person but two. Two huge bumps grew on his head and turned a huge, nasty purple.

"Luffy, she is not staying in the boys' cabin. Don't you remember Iva saying that she has to adapt to being a female? Then the only way she's going to get used to being one is by living the life of a woman and sleeping in the girl's bedroom!" at this Zoro, eye grew wide with the new information but also with confusion. Everyone looked at Zoro to see if he's was ok with this and when she showed no signs of caring they shrugged their shoulders and continued.

'Why do I have to get used to being a female' Zoro thought to himself while not saying anything. For one he didn't care for where he slept and second, Zoro wasn't interested in any of the females on board, so he's ok with sleeping there.

Everyone seemed ok with her sleeping there except the Cook, who in which glared at Zoro and protested at what was discussed.

"Nami-swan, She shouldn't have the honour to sleep in the same place as the beautiful ladies, also she not sleeping with the man quarters no matter what. I will not be able to sleep with a woman in the room despite whom that person is." Sanji complained and directed his cold glare at Luffy while he spoke.

Everyone heard a very distant snore and looked around to notice that their captain has fallen asleep while hugging tightly onto Law. Law tried to detach himself from the firm grip, but with no success, he gave up and heavily sighed. He picked up the little captain and took him to the sleeping chambers; this didn't go very well because the young boy wouldn't let go of him.

Ofter ten minutes of pulling at the kid, he managed to detach him off of him. He managed to get to the door until two arms wrapped around him again and pulled him down again. He crashed into the bed and wasn't able to get back up again. After about five minutes of struggling, he gave up fighting and fell asleep.

After seeing Law take Luffy to sleeping chambers, he tuned out of all the conversations the Crew were having.

"I know, I will do night watch, while everyone sleeps. Sound like a deal?" Zoro questioned everyone, once the room became silent again. "I'll swap places with the Shitty Cook, 'k." he looked at Sanji and didn't wait for a reply as she started to walk out.

Before he walked out, Nami questioned: "Are you sure, I mean would that be ok with you?"

"Yeah," with that she walked out.

Zoro became bored and hungry; her stomach wasn't making things easier either, the sounds reminded her of the food that she ditched when she went off in a fit.

She lifted up the weight that rested in her grasp, this time though it was a little heavier than she remembered. Zoro put it back on the floor; she tried again to lift up a lighter object. It had a bar that stretched out to attach two twenty kg weights on each side; this made it weight fought kg. She lifted it up and tried to do what she did with the first object. She lifted it up into the air using both hands and brought it back down.

The door opening startled her; she was getting into the rhythm of pumping her muscles, once she stopped with the object high in the air it made her fall forward face first. She let out a loud feminine scream and hit her nose off of the floor. The heavyweight rolled away; it stopped by a polished black foot which made her look up to find Sanji standing there with food and a bottle of sake. She sat back up and rubbed at her nose muttering curses about how doors shouldn't exist. Her legs bent behind her, and one of her hands rubbed at her face while the other lay flat on the floor.

She still wore the clothes that she wore as a male. Her pants were tightened up, so they didn't fall, while her chest and the scare that Mihawk gave her, exposed to the whole world. The long green jacket luckily had a long cloth that made sure her boobs didn't fall out.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked while still holding her nose, which made her sound funny. Sanji crouched down and offered her a hand which she stared at until he took hold of her hand that covered her face and pulled her up. The plate was still in his hand, and the bottle rested under his armpit.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you stare at the treats that Luffy was eating, so I decided to be the prince charming that saves the princess from starving," he answered while smiling his typically Sanji smile. The little speech made Zoro blush until he remembered that he is only acting that way because he was a female. This little reminder made her frown and took the food from the Cheif.

The blond took hold of her chin, so she was looking up and into his eyes, "Whats wrong, I'm sorry for bringing up your gender," he let go of her chin and carried on. "You must be devastated that you won't be able to confess to the women you love, right?" The question shocked Zoro; it showed on her face for a split second then she covered it up.

She thought for a couple of seconds and decided to make up a lie and then answered acting shy. "Yeah," she bit her lip and made the innocent face, she put the plate down and sat ready to eat. She looked up to notice that Sani's face was full of shock and a little hurt. "what?" She questioned.

"Is it Robin, she's beautiful and has a lot to offer. Are you into her," Sanji sat down and questioned, this has to be the longest conversation they have had in well, as long as they knew each other.

"Nah, her jokes are kinda creepy," She told him, making him smile wider, slowly they fell into a fit of laughter.

The laughter made her take the food down the wrong pipe, she started coughing and started to hit her chest, in an attempt to consume the food. Sanji began to stare at her until getting the to work and hitting her back, hard enough that the food came up, but not hard enough to leave bruises, and again she swallowed the food.

The room fell silent again, with the quiet munching of food being eaten by Zoro.

"So, is there someone you truly like?" Zoro questioned. A little part of her wanted it to be her, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Zoro turned her head to face Sanji and waited for an answer. Locking eye to eye, this made Zoro's heart flutter while he waited for a reply. Sanji towered over her, due to her being smaller, now.

"What do you mean, I love Nami and Robin," he held eye contact and suddenly felt to be truly honest. "Ok, ok I don't have a particular woman, yet. I'm practising with Robin and Nami, 'till I find the perfect woman and treat her like the goddess that she would be." Sanji answered honestly, and hearts filled his eyes once he started talking about his future partner.

Suddenly, Sanji's eyes became heavy with sleep and collapsed onto Zoro's lap. His head rested there while his arms were tucked under his body. Zoro when stiff, until his body began to relax, she started to run small fingers through the soft blond hair while he slept peacefully on her lap.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was high in the calm sky, birds chirping in an attempt the find the flock of birds in the heavens. It was very early in the morning still. The crew was still resting while Zoro stayed awake waiting for everyone to rouse from their slumber. The sky was orange and pink; the boat rocked gently because of the wind and also the calm sea. Law's ship was still attached to the Thousand Sunny.

She looked down at the still sleeping Cook, that rested his head on her lap, his body was facing the door. She ran her small delicate fingers through his long blond hair, Zoro found it difficult to pray her eyes from the sleeping beauty. Sanji's chest fluttered softly up and down in a gentle rhythm as he slept peacefully. As much as Zoro wants to stay like this forever, Sanji was peacefully sleeping on her lap, good things never last. She wanted to train and build up the muscles she lost, once she became a woman.

She gently shook Sanji awake and sucked in his breath once she heard his moans of protest. She shook him again but this time with more force and effort. The Cook shoved her hands away and rolled over in an attempt to fall back asleep, still on her lap. Fed up with being ignored, she put her both hands on Sanji's shoulders, on both sides, and shouts while violently shaking him.

"Cook, get the fuck up and off me, I wanna train, and I can't do tha' with you on me!" Even after all the shouting, Sanji just turned over again this time his body was facing away from Zoro, but his head remained on her lap. Giving up on shaking the Blond awake, she tucked her hands between the man's armpits, making sure she had a good grip, Zoro used all of her strength she had and flipped him off of her. He flew into the air, spinning five 360 degrees flips in the air and came crashing back down. His body crashed into a couple of dumbells, and he fell through the floor, creating a huge racket.

The first person to hear it was the Surgeon of Death who was casually strolling through the ship for a cup of coffee, it took him almost ten minutes to get out of the firm grip of the younger captain.

He was walking on the deck when he witnessed the whole thing happen. He stared dumbly at the Cook that sat on the floor with some dumbells littering the floor with wood surrounding him. Him looking up to see Zoro looking down the hole, the shock was written all over her face. Suddenly, her face split into a huge grin and she starts to laugh. Her cheeks flush a pale red as she holds her stomach and lets out a laugh, which is surprisingly gentle and soothing.

'Ok, note to self: don't piss off female Zoro-ya' Law noted to himself, he looked down at the man on the floor and noticed the clear dark blush on his face.

"I told you to get off me, and you didn't. That's what you get, Shitty Cook." Zoro shouted down; she fell into another fit of laughter, Zoro saw Sanji's blush become darker. Law let out a little chuckle, which gained the attention of the Cheif, Zoro noticed that Sanji wasn't looking at her and looked at the thing that stole the attention of her secret crush.

'Why is he alway gettin' in the way' Zoro angrily thought to herself, then a thought came to her head.

"Ero-cook, you brought this on yourself, you didn't get off me when I told you to~," Zoro said in a sickly sweet voice which made the Surgeon give the Blond a befuddled look and then a smirk took over his face.

"Don't say it like that, he might get the wrong idea," Sanji shouted while getting up off of the floor, he wiped the dust off his trousers and stretched his arms above his head. Zoro jumped down from the crows nest landing perfectly on her two feet, having years of practice. Zoro just chuckled and so did Law understanding what he was inferring and also what Zoro was trying to do, which didn't work because he wasn't interested in Sanji.

Sanji back became stiff and stretches, lifting his loose t-shirt up. Karma decided to be a bitch to Zoro, and the wind pushed his shirt up to reveal his broad chest to Zoro. Zoro cheek's turn a shade of red which didn't go unnoticed by Law, who smirked in interest.

Law started to walk away until he noticed that he was being followed by Sanji, leaving behind a very jealous Swordswoman behind. They entered the kitchen and Sanji went over to the fridge and took out ingredients, he took the coffee and heated it up then poured a cup for the dark haired man and set it down in front of him.

"So how long did it take for you to get out of his grip?" Sanji questioned while Law took a sip of his cup in front of him. Law kept his cup on his lips knowing that he was blushing. After his very long gulp of dark coffee, he rubbed at the coffee that was on his face and answered the question.

"Well, first attempt ten minutes and then no luck, I gave up twenty minutes after. When I woke up it took another ten minutes," Law spoke around his cup that he picked it up again.

"Oh" was all Sanji could say, he turned around with a smirk on his face while Law blushes. Sanji took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, inhaling the toxins. Sanji when back to the chopping board and started his cooking.

"Could I ask a question too?" Law asks and received a nod and asked. "I thought you would be against gay couple's because they don't see women as the goddess. Why did you accept my feelings for Luffy-ya?"

"I don't hate gay people; love is love, I don't think one should be treated differently for their sexuality. I was happy when you told me 'bout your feelings for him," Sanji puffed out smoke through his mouth while leaning against the counter. After that, the room went quiet.

Two hours go by as Sanji finished with the food for breakfast. Law company, while Sanji cooked, was a book he swapped for a fruit that was on the table next to him. Everything was quite except for the pan sizzling with food that was put in it. The room started to fill up with the crew, surprisingly it wasn't Luffy first but Robin.

"FOOOOOOD, Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed while knocking down the door and landing on the poor guy, again. Both landed on the floor with a thump, Luffy straddling his hips. "Why is there a hole in the crows nest," Luffy exclaimed in the poor Cook's ear.

"Stop shouting, it's Zoro's fault, she threw me outta the crows nest," Sanji said sitting up, so their noses were touching. Said person walked at that point of time and paused at the door, the first thing she sees was Sanji and Luffy sitting on the floor looking like they are about to kiss.

"Well as much as I would hate to disturb you love birds, I would like to have food," Zoro muttered under her breath. Loud enough that the two people on the floor were able to hear it, this comment made both boys blush, Luffy got off of Sanji, and Luffy charged at Zoro and accidentally knocked both of them over. "Gha Luffy, what are you doin'?" Zoro asked trying to get up off of the floor but was stopped by the body on top of him.

"Did ya throw Sanji outta the crows nest?" Luffy looked down at Zoro and looked dead into her eye, Zoro looked away from her captain and looked to the side. Zoro looked up once she realised that Luffy wasn't on top of her anymore. She looked around the room to understand that Sanji was towering over her and Luffy was going to hit the wall with the force of what Zoro assumes to be Sanji's kick. Sanji stretched out his hand and waited for Zoro to take hold of it.

Law acted quick and swapped the book he just finished with and exchanged it with the nineteen-year-old, Luffy landed in his arms while the book hit the wall and went through it and into the ocean. Law looked down at Luffy, a small smile and a slight blush spread across his face. Law made another note to himself once he looked up and saw their little scene 'Don't hurt any girl with Sanji-ya around, expressly female Zoro-ya'.

Sanji waited patiently for Zoro to take hold of his hand and looked down at her confused face. 'You woulda thought that with how many time I did this to her, you would think that she would be able to realise that I'm tryin' to help her up.' He took hold of her hand again and pulled her up, making her fall into his arms.

It was this time that everyone else of the crew decided to come in and see Luffy sitting in Law's lap and Zoro in Sanji's arms while Robin casually quietly sipped at her coffee not being bothered by the two couples. Everyone jaws hit the floor with shock and let out shock screams; this caught the attention of the four people. Law picked Luffy up and set him on the seat next to him. Zoro shoved Sanji away from her and walked towards the table and sat next to Luffy.

Nami glared daggers at Sanji, who was going to set out the table, she sat next to Zoro. Franky sat next to Robin and kissed her head. Everyone filled up in the room, and an awkward silence filled the room. Sanji came back and filled the table with enough food to fill everyone including Luffy's endless stomach. It was surprisingly silent, except the sound of Luffy's munching on food and noise of Luffy's hand that was slapped by the whole crew excluding Law, whom he left alone.

Everyone was almost finished when Law gave into Luffy's puppy eyes he kept giving him all the was through breakfast. He took the largest piece of meat off of his plate and gave it to Luffy. Instead of taking the meat out of his fingers like an average person, he eats the piece of meat out of the man's hand and licks and sucks Law's fingers clean. Everyone sucked in a breath and Law's cheeks became a dark red. The Surgeon looked up to find that Sanji was smiling at this, while everyone gave him a shocked look and looked as if they were waiting for something to happen.

Instead of hitting the younger, he ruffled his hair and carried on eating as if nothing had happened. Luffy gave him a huge smile and continued eating while everyone's jaws' dropped to the ground in shock.

Zoro saw the little exchange between Law and Sanji and didn't like it one little bit. When Luffy licked Law's fingers clean, Zoro dropped her fork in shock. Everyone was too shocked to even carry on eating, except Sanji and Robin and waited quietly for the two to finish eating before they start their interrogation. Finally, everyone finished their food and Nami started first.

"Luffy what was that 'bout?" Nami questioned.


	10. Chapter 10

Luffy Cheeks finally turned red while he turned away from the group of people he calls his family. The Crew listened carefully and silently for any explanation.

"So, is there anything going on between you two?" Nami asked this time.

"No, nothing is goin' on, why you ask?" Law asked knowing that he was aware of the answer to the question.

"Well, you two don't act that way, expressly you Law. You wouldn't pat someone on the head. Hell, you'll probably kill the person or even chop them up and torcher them to death!" Nami screeched making everyone cover their ears. "Would you allow Sanji do that to you, probably not, so why Luffy?"

Everyone become quiet while Nami crossed her arms and stared down at Law, who in return glared back with as much dominance. They stared at each other as Zoro glared at Nami for bringing up Sanji in the conversation.

Sanji plucked out a cigarette and put in in between his lips. Sanji didn't interfere with the argument, knowing that Law wouldn't reveal any of his feeling for Luffy, expressly in front of the whole crew. He was aware that Law liked Luffy, for he had told him, and somewhere in his gut he had a feeling that Luffy also felt the same way towards Law.

Zoro leaned against the wall, as he waited for the answer. She noticed that something was going on between the two, even if they are both oblivious. They smile more at each other and Law's moods brightens up, even if he would deny it. Zoro would shout at Law for sitting in her spot or really anything that pissed the swordswomen off, but if Luffy come by he would ignore her and give Luffy his whole attention and ignore her existence initially.

"The question should be, why would you bring Sanji-ya up in this tedious conversion?" The whole Crew fell into silence, again. Nami's glared only darkened if that was possible. Law didn't look like he was backing down anytime soon either, so his glare became more lethal. The Strawhats looked back and forth as they argued amongst themselves.

"What, are you are getting defensive over Sanji now, do you fancy him or something?" Nami countered back feeling proud with herself. She had a huge smile on her face while her hands rested on her hip.

"No, I don't 'Fancy' Sanji-ya, but do you fancy Zoro-ya?" This time Law looked smug. He did the bunny ears once he said "Fancy." He notices that all the way through breakfast, Nami had a constant glare on her face and it was always at Sanji.

There could be one of the following reasons: One, Nami was jealous of Sanji for taking all of Zoro's attention. Two, she must hate the Cook for his constant flirting with her. Or finally, it was her time of the month, and she wanted to take it out on Sanji. Law chose the former, seeing as the other two was highly likely. For one Sanji's flirting hasn't bothered her before, so why now. Plus if it were her time of the month she would be moody at everyone or just grumpy. So that left it as she was jealous. Though thinking about it, it could be anything.

"Wh-what, no I- you know what, fuck it, I don't care anymore!" With that, she walked out the kitchen and slammed the door shut, making the room vibrate. That just proved his suspicions, she was jealous.

"I'll go 'n' talk with her, Sanji and Law just stay away from her for the time being," with that, Franky kissed her head, and she exited the room, leaving all the men in silence.

"I'm gonna go to carry on the 'SUPER' experiment, wanna come and help Ussop?" at this Ussop nodded his head and followed the Cyborg out the room. Brook left the room while playing the violin with Chopper following behind dancing. Sanji went to the dishes and started to clean, while Law and Zoro sat at the table. Law swapped a fork for another book and read in silence while Zoro twiddled her thumbs and looked down at the table in shame.

Sanji was silently hurt, he tried to show that he cared for Nami and all he gets is jealous glares because of that stupid Grass head. Silently, tears rolled down his face; he tried to block his sniffling out with the sound of the clinking of the places. He felt tapping on his shoulder and shrugged it off; it didn't work because he was spun in a hundred degrees semi-circle. He looked down to notice that it was Zoro who had notice that he was crying.

Zoro could hear sniffling and knew that it wasn't Law because he looked happy with the book he was reading, and the other person was fast asleep in the chair with his head on the table. That mean that the only other person that could be was Sanji, also the Cook was terribly silent, he usually talks and was always a quiet cleaner. But today he was horribly loud with putting the plates way.

Before Sanji could ask what he wanted, Zoro two smaller arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. His head rested on her shoulder. After his little pause of shock he clutched onto her hips and pulled her closer; their bodies fit perfectly together like a puzzle, they were made for each other.

The Swordswoman was still shorter than him, so she had to pull him down low enough that he was almost crouching on his knees. She ran her fingers trough his hair in a calming gesture; it must have had an effect on the Blond because his sniffling has seemed to have decreased, then they stopped. Finally, after he stopped his crying, she pulled away and looked up. Before she could see Sanji's face properly, he turned his head away from her and tried to walk away.

He wasn't able to get very far because the Green haired girl stopped him. She reached up and wiped the tears away from his eyes, pushing his fringe away from his closed eyes to get a better look at his face, her hands rested on each side of his face. His cheeks stained with tears and his fringe was out of the way but was wet with his tears. She was able to see his whole face, and he noticed that his eyebrows pointed in the same direction and that he looked more handsome with his odd eyebrows.

Zoro found it hard to detach her eyes from the Blond, and before she knew it, her head was moving on its own towards his. Sanji looked down at the Swordswoman and noticed her head coming closer to his own.

Before he could ask what was wrong, a coughing caught the attention of both people. Zoro pulled away and took a step back. Sanji looked at the table to realise that Law must have noticed his confused face and interrupted.

Luffy slept quietly on the table, while Law read the second volume of the book he was reading, the first was exchanged for Luffy earlier and now was in the sea.

"Zoro-ya, could I talk to you for a second?" Law questioned and was answered by an annoyed moan while she walked out of the door.

When she started to walk up to the crows nest, she happens to of heard the hole of conversation that was shared between Nami and Robin.

"Nami, what seems to be the problem? You cannot keep changing the subject every time," Robin questioned as her friend paced back and forth. They could have had this conversation earlier if it wasn't for Nami changing the subject every time she was asked. So after an hour of her fighting her turmoil, she decided to tell Robin.

"God, why does it have to be this way," Nami muttered under her breath as she carried on walking back and forth at a quick pace. Slowly Nami stopped in front of Robin, who was sat on a chair that is used to relax in the sun. She had a book in her hand and was waiting patiently for Nami to speak her thoughts.

"What's wrong Nami?" The dark haired woman questioned again and put the book down on the table that rested next to her. "You can tell me anything because everyone is inside." Nami clenched her fists and unclenched them and spoke.

"You know I like Zoro for as long as I could remember, but what happens if Zoro and Sanji have a thing for each other, I can't compete with Sanji." Nami started to tear up, which made Robin get out of her chair and wrap an arm around her. Once Robin hugged her more tears flooded down her cheeks. The younger hugged her back and buried her face into her neck, soaking it with tears. The Ravin haired woman ran her fingers through her long ginger hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's alright Nami, Sanji likes females, remember, he might not like Zoro" She tried to calm her.

"No, no it's not, but what happens IF Sanji like Zoro, I hate Sanji, I hate him...I hate him!" Nami tears seemed to have increased, and she clenched her fists into Robin's Shirt.

Robin noticed that there was a presence behind the bushes and didn't say anything just in case it scared off Nami. Knowing that if it were Zoro, he would have been told sooner of later. Then suddenly there was another presence, and then it was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoro stumbled back with the new information; he didn't know that Nami like him, well not to the point where she would say she hated Sanji. Law came behind him around half way through the females conversation, and it pissed her off knowing that someone else had heard it and not the man himself. Zoro didn't know how she was going to tell the Cook about this.

Law gripped the Swordswoman's shirt and pulled her up into the crows nest and closed the door with his foot. Zoro scrunched up her hands and glared at the door behind the Swordsmen. The woman became bored with the other and lost her patience.

"What the hell am I here for!?" Zoro finally snapped and stepped forward, in an attempted to push Law out of the way but failed miserably. Law put his hand out and pushed her head backwards. Zoro couldn't even get near the door due to her disadvantage of height. She flailed her hands trying to push his hand away from her head. "Let me go you jerk!"

"No, now quit acting like a little girl and go back to the window," Law ordered and was quite surprised to find that she did what he ordered. "Now, I don't want you anywhere near Sanji-ya got it" Law stated with a calm voice once Zoro stood near the window again.

The Green haired woman face grew red with anger, and her body became stiff for a second, her face turned from angry back to emotionless.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I don't understand why you're telling me to stay away when no harm would come from me. I'm Ero-cooks family, and family is s'posed to look after each other," Zoro stated while crossing her arms and leant against the window.

Law walked forward and stopped in front of her and tilted her chin upward, she moved forwards by the rough hand on her chin, "Yeah but you don't want to be a just family member do you?" Law let go off her chin and walked behind her and circled her, while Zoro turned around to try and keep up with him. Once she decided to turn around once he was behind her, he spun her around and made her face the door again while he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You want to hug him, don't you," he whispered in her ear. "You want to hold him and whisper things to comforted him when he's not in the bests of moods, don't you." He carried on, "You want to hug him and kiss him, you want to know what he is thinking and if it is ever about you."

Zoro looked up once Law let go of her chin, she looked up into Law's cold eyes. She saw understanding and pain in his eyes, it's as if he knows what's she was feeling.

"Ho-how, no wait, what would you know," Zoro turned around entirely and kept eye contact.

"It's how I feel towards Luffy-ya," was Law's simple answer.

"So why did you tell me to stay away from the Shitty cook," Zoro Questioned, still confused.

"Because Sanji-ya has already had his heart broken and I don't want to go through that again," Law replayed to the given question. "But I trust you wouldn't break his heart would you?" Zoro shakes her head as a 'no' because no words would come out. The elder seemed to be happy with that response and tried to brighten the atmosphere. Law offered a simple smile and caught Zoro trying to fight the smile that threatened to take over her face. He took hold of her chin again and cooed. "Don't fight it."

With that, a huge reluctant smile split the Swordswoman's face, and she chuckled a little which caught the other off guard. "You like Luffy, I suspected as much, you ignore me whenever he's around, moron."

"Well, he is so much more interesting to look at then your ugly, girly face," Law chuckled at the look on the woman's face and fell into a full fit of laughter. Zoro took the opportunity to tackle Law and straddled his hips while she tried to fight back the smile.

"Hey! my face is adorable, and you can't say anything, you're no better in looks than I am," Zoro covered her mouth with the small delicate hands and let out a little laugh. Law flipped them both over and started to tickle Zoro on the hips. Zoro cheeks became red, and she tried to worm her way out of the firm grasp, she was secretly ticklish and due to being turned into a woman her delicate spots seemed to be more sensitive.

"N-no Law, I ticklish...I-I no, no more, plea-" her pleading was cut off by the door. There stood Luffy and Sanji. Law looked up, and a smile was still on his face once he saw Luffy.

"What Ya doin'?" Luffy questioned from behind Sanji.

"Just tickling Swordswoman-ya, not much. What are you doin'?" Law looked down to the woman smiling underneath him and back up to see a not so happy looking Cheif. "What's wrong Cook-ya?" Law questioned the Blond haired nineteen-year-old.

"Do we get to join in?" Sanji wondered while a small grin took over his face. The question took everyone off guard even Luffy who was going to steal the food from Sanji's hand.

Sanji started to make food for the two people once he realised that they didn't come down for their food at lunch time and decided to bring it up to them. Luffy decided to follow just in case they didn't want the food anymore. The hole, Zoro made, was fixed thanks to their mechanic teammate.

Luffy didn't wait for a response and jumped on top of Law, which knocked them both over, this gave Zoro the chance to escape the grasp. She crawled away but was stopped by Sanji's legs. She looked up and saw a hand that was offered up to her and took hold of it.

'Finally, she understands' Sanji thought to himself and pulled her up.

Luffy sat on Law's back and started to tickle him, Law cheeks became red with embarrassment and tried to crawl away from the Straw-hat wearing boy, but failed. Law wasn't ticklish, well he didn't think he was, that was until Luffy tickled a part on his lower back that made his eyes start to water and laugh uncontrollably.

Zoro turned around, and a smile took over her face at sight of the two on the floor. She let go of Sanji's hand but regretted losing the gentle heat that Sanji made her hand feel.

Luffy grabbed hold of the escaping form of Law and pulled him back, Luffy had his chest to Law's back and tickled his hips. Zoro just stood there smiling while Sanji stood behind not interfering knowing that it would hurt Luffy again and he doesn't want that, again.

"Hey Zoro, Iva phone. She wanted to know how you have adapted to the form of a female," Luffy shouted over the very manly squeals of Law's. The youngest turned around to Look at the only woman in the room and turn back around to look down at the very red faced Swordsman.

The Green haired woman just nodded her head and spoke, "So did you say anything good about me, did he say when he would be over to change me back?" Zoro questioned without taking a breath, and a little bit rushed.

"Yeah, Nami said that you have been acting like a woman and thinks that the punishment has gone on for far too long, so he stated that he would be over in about two weeks." this made Zoro smile even brighter and made a note to herself to thank the Witch later.

Luffy jumped off of Law and high-fived the Swordswoman. The two left the other two alone in the crows nest. Sanji had a frown on his face while Law was trying to gain his breathing. Finally, the two followed suit and went down as well.

Zoro walked down the stairs and saw Nami smile at him with Robin at her side. Now that he thought about it, she does smile at him very often. She forgot that she liked him and ran up to her and hugged her tightly and let go. She stepped back and bowed.

"Thank you so much Nami, I don't know what I would have done without you," the words rushed out of her mouth without knowing. Sanji decided then to come down the stairs and see everything. He was blocking Law's way of getting down and was shoved out of the way.

A smile took over Sanji's face at the two women getting along, that was until Nami seemed to notice he was there and gave him a glare...


	12. Chapter 12

Time seemed to have stopped as Sanji thought back to the glare that Nami gave him. His mind was rushing with exclamations on what could have been the cause of the hatred that was direct at him. Sanji has been loyal to the whole crew. Not once has he betrayed them, not once had he ever missed a meal so what could have been the cause of the glare.

Sanji was coming up with crazy scenarios like Nami didn't like the food he was making or that the food wasn't up to her standard or that the looks of beauty that Nami possesses were not meant to be served by him. All those crazy thoughts, some did not even make sense. Sanji's mind was taking him away that much, that he didn't realise that he was walking to the edge of the boat.

Everyone was chatting amongst them selfs and didn't see the look of worry on the Blond haired Cheif, all but one person and that being, surprisingly, Brook. Brook had his violin in his hand and had been watching over everyone to see if all was good. Everyone seemed fine besides one and that being the only one who always smiles and has a cigarette in his mouth nearly all of the time. The thing that gave his worry away was that he wasn't smiling and his cigarette was on the verge of burning his lips because he wasn't paying attention at all.

Deciding that he had enough of seeing the man's look of depression, he strolled over and tapped his shoulder. The little gesture startled the younger pirate and made him turn around. There was no movement as they both stared at each other. The wind picked up as nothing was shared between the two and gently pushed Sanji's hair sideways, almost revealing his covered up eye. Finally being bored of just staring at the shorter man Brook shared his mind through a song.

"Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…Why? Please tell me why do we worry? Why? Why do we worry at all? Why? Just tell me why do we worry? When worry is never helping tell me Why? Why worry at all?"* Brook sang while swirling around and playing the delicate instrument in his hand. The song seemed to have lifted his spirit and Sanji followed his instructions and took a breath and let a smile take over his face.

Nami rested on a pink beach towel under the shade next to Robin. The Raven haired woman was at ease beside Nami with her boyfriend's head resting on her lap while he drank a bottle of cola. Nami seemed more relaxed once she realised that she still had a chance with Zoro. Once Iva phoned in asking about if Zoro was acting more woman like, she took the opportunity to change him back earlier than later. It had only been two days, but the faster she turned him back to a male the more she had a chance with the Swordsman/swordswoman.

Luffy sat on the head of the ship while Law rested next to him with his knees tucked under his chin. Law swapped his hat for another book that he had lying on his bed in his room. He had finished two books, and then the singing filled the silence. There was something wrong with Sanji, Law knew as much but didn't say anything. He had a gut feeling that the reason for why he was like that was because of Nami. Law's primary objective wasn't meant to keep Sanji happy; it was to keep Luffy happy so didn't do anything.

Everyone turned their attention to Sanji and Brook, Sanji smile has come back, and Brook was singing in a soft tone just to get the message through that he had nothing to worry about and that everything would be ok. Smiles blossomed everywhere, and the crowd clapped once the song was over.

Zoro rested on the side of the Thousand Sunny in her little bubble of tranquillity. She was only able to fall asleep when suddenly music was being played and snapped her back into reality. The reality where she would never have the one she lo-no the one Zoro liked, yeah the one she liked and nothing more. Pirates don't love that's just tedious and weak he told herself. Blocking out the sound of her crew mates she fell asleep again.

The room was filled with the sound of moans and kissing. He trailed kisses starting from behind Sanji's ear and going down his chest and latched onto where the neck met the shoulder and sucked, making a purple and red mark on his partners perfect frail skin. Letting go of the abused skin with a popping sound and travelled back up to kiss the soft, heavenly lips. They swirled their tongues together and broke free, desperate for air. Zoro kissed over his heart and pushed himself up, so a hand was on each side of his partners head.

"You are mine and mine alone," Zoro growled in a hushed voice and admired his master piece. Sanji's hair slipped from his face and stuck to his forehead, hickeys littered his neck and all over his chest. Diving down to kiss the swollen lips again-

Zoro was forced awake to almost being hit in the hip but caught it before it connected. Looking up, her eye linked to the one she found herself longing for. Sanji looked down with a smile on his lips and cigarette between his teeth. The sun was casting down as the sky cast a bright orange and yellow making Sanji's skin softer and glisten in the warm sun.

The crew were inside eating and chatting away while being their usual noisy selfs. It was half way through that Nami noticed that Zoro wasn't there and demanded someone to get her.

"Come, everyone expecting you to join us," Getting to her feet Zoro brushed the dust off of her back and stretched, completely oblivious to the stare at her chest. Zoro tightened the belt on her waist and waited for the Cheif to lead the way. Lead the way he did, looking back at her to make sure that she didn't aimlessly walk off into a different direction.

They walked into the kitchen and sat next to each other while Law sat across from them. Brook was on the look out while Nami sat next to Luffy, Robin sat next to Franky with Law at her side. Ussop had already left the room and Chopper was sleeping in his room feeling tired.

Law had a book in his hand and slowly eat his food while everyone else eat at an average speed, well everyone besides Luffy with his abnormal speed.

"Wammy, wo uy wav wa wear wrush?," Luffy tried to speak with his mouth full of food. The Strawhat boy looks around and saw all their confused and disgusted faces and swallows his food and spoke again. "Nami do you have a hair brush?" First, he received a confused look and then out of nowhere a brush was placed in his waiting hand.

Jumping up he knocked over his chair; he ran behind Law. Law finally looks up, and Luffy had the brush in mid air looking as if he was going to hit him in the back of his head. Their eyes met and everyone held in their breaths. Everything went still, and no noise was made. Law looked down again and carried on reading his book, leaving everyone in shock.

The brush landed on his Laws head, but he felt no pain. Instead of suffering, he felt his hair pulled back and a hand wrapped around the piece of brushed back hair, while Luffy stuck out his tongue in concentration. The Strawhat Captain looked up and took the two offered hair bobbles from Robin besides him. He took one and wrapped it around the soft hair in his hand and pulled the bobble down to make sure it stayed. He also did it to the other side of Laws hair and stepped back to admire his work.

While this was happening, everyone looked to Law's face then to the man behind him all the way through it. The whole way through it, Law was still slowly eating his food and couldn't bring himself to be bothered by Luffy putting up his hair, in a way he found it somewhat cute. Once Luffy was finished with his hair, he looked up and met Luffy onyx eyes again and reached out his hand.

Luffy frowned, if Law were going to pull the hair bobbles out then he would just do his hair again. Instead of the bobbles being pulled out, he ruffled Luffys hair and he carried on reading.


	13. Chapter 13

"Zoro you promised that before we land on an island, you were going to at least wear a pair of clothes that Robin and I chose. You're not backing out are you?" Nami questioned while she also waited for Law to pull out the hair items, she the first to snap out of her shock and decided to change the topic.

Finally, Zoro prayed her eyes from the two in front of her and answered the question. "No, I'm not backing out, I was just waiting for you to ask," The Green haired woman stated while she drank more of the sake she was so kindly given too by the Cheif.

Sanji just stared into space until he snapped out of his little bubble of tranquillity by Nami and Zoro's conversation. 'Wait, she gets to change with the women and also wear one of their outfits, lucky bastard,' He thought bitterly to himself. He looked around the room to notice that nobody was touching their food anymore and was either staring at Law and Luffy or was chatting amongst themselves.

"Ok, let's go now, Robin wanna come and choose an outfit for her?" Nami questioned knowing that the answer was going to be a yes but asked it anyway.

"Sure, I will just finish here first and will catch up with you ok?" Robin offered a gentle smile at her friend and turned back to her food.

'"Kay, let's got Zoro!" Nami almost squealed and grabbed the Green haired woman's wrist and pulled her into the corridor ignoring everyone else in the dining room.  
\----  
"So Zoro, try this one on," She held up a green dress and gave it to the other woman in the chamber. Zoro took the short dress and went to the bathroom to change. It took around ten minutes to put the dress on. She came back to the room and went to the mirror that rested near the bed. The Swordswoman turned around to look back at the Orange haired woman and waited to hear her opinion.

"Do you like the dress?" Nami asked. On said dress, the bottom had two slits on the bottom sides. The slits ran all the way up to her thighs; it also wrapped around her figure and chest perfectly. Zoro turned around, and the dress fluttered with gentle movement. The sleeves covered up her arms and had a little slit where it wrapped around her middle finger like a ring. The sleeves were light see through green, and the rest was dark green that matched her eye.

"Yeah I guess, I'm not one for complaining but do you happen to have an outfit that will let me move around freely and maybe fight without it ripping to shreds?" The twenty-one years old asked softly and out of character. He gave her a gentle smile, a smile that took her breath away and her heart to pound in her ears.

There was a pause, and then Nami dived into her closet again and pulled out another outfit. She shoved it into her chest and pushed her out of the room and waited for her to get changed again. Zoro almost dropped the clothes and stared at the door before shrugging her shoulders and entering the bathroom.  
\----  
Once she heard the bathroom door click, she slid to the floor while her heart pounded in her ears. Once she had her breath under control, she went back to her bed and waited for Zoro to come back.

There were two gentle knocks at the door, and she stood up and answered to find Robin on the other side. She ushered her into the room and closed the door behind her while she took her seat on the bed again. The thirty years old sat next to her friend and waited patiently. After a couple of minutes passed, Zoro came back and stood in front of the mirror again.

This outfit was a pair of black denim shorts that looked short enough to be under pants but wrapped around her figure perfectly. She had a long light green t-shirt that almost covered the shorts. It had long baggy sleeves that come up to her wrists and fluttered every time she moved. The top had a dip, so it showed off her chest size but was surprisingly comfortable.

"Zoro, are you going to have to wear a bra and underpants?" She stated more than questioned. She looked at Robin and took the offered items and shoved them into her hands.

"Mmh, ok," Zoro took off to the bath room and took the loose t-shirt off again and put her hands through the straps but stopped to look up feeling eyes on her.

There stood Law in the middle of the room drying his hair and a towel wrapped around his hips. They made eye contact and held it for a couple of seconds. Zoro couldn't be bothered with him right now and turned her back to him.

Zoro turned her back to Law and carried on trying to clip the bra together and failed miserably. She grunted and almost screamed at it, she never had a girlfriend, so it was foreign to her with how a bra worked.

Suddenly, she felt hands on top of hers and almost jumped out of her skin with how cold the person was. She almost turned around when her boobs were pushed back by the bra and fitted snugly around her. She looked back to see Law, she gave him a confused look and looked down on her chest and looked back up. He turned back around and carried on drying himself as if nothing had happened.

She looked back to see if he was completely looking away. "Don't look okay; I'm changing my underwear," As her answer, she was given a grunt and took that as the signal to continue. She swiftly changed back into her clothes and told him he could turn around again.

She opened the door so both could exit and asked the question that was on her mind. "Law how do you know how to clip a bra?" She turned her head swiftly to the side and only then noticed that Luffy was in the corner and saw a look of guilt and worry on his face. That was the first time he has ever see Luffy look that upset before.

Luffy looked up to notice that Law and Zoro have finished in the bathroom, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Law's waist and buried his face into his naked, tattooed chest. Law put his hand on the younger captains hair.

"I had a couple of girlfriends in the past," Law answered directly and looked down once he felt Luffy tighten his hug, the grip almost crushing his ribs and almost cut off of his breathing. Once his grip didn't loosen, he shook Luffy's shoulders to get his attention.

Luffy looked up again, and his eyes glistened in the light that hung above them, tears threatened to spill over the more he looked at Law. He quickly looked down again and buried his face in the tattooed chest again. Law wrapped two muscled arms around Luffy and brought him closer if that was possible.

"Hey, how did you have a bath that quick? I was only out of the restroom for not even five minutes," Zoro gained Law's attention, and he looked at Luffy again.

"I didn't take a bath, there was an incident, and I had to dry myself," Law felt Luffy tighten his grip again but not as hard as before.

"That explains why you were wet and cold," Zoro Looked at Luffy once she noticed that he wasn't acting himself. "So what happened if you don't mind telling me?"

"Okay, but let me change into some clothes, and we can talk if that's okay with both of you?" Zoro nodded and walked back into the room with Robin and Nami. Law detached his arms from Luffy and went into the guest room with Luffy trailing behind him.  
\----  
Law went into his closet and pulled out a black hoodie with tight black jeans. He closed the door behind Luffy once he was in the room and picked up a pair of boxers from the drawers. He turned around to notice Luffy staring at him making his face feel warm. Dismissing the feeling, he dropped the towel and pulled the boxers on his hips.

Luffy gasped loudly and covered his eyes with his hands, Luffy's face was completely red with the embarrassment which made Law smirk in amusement.

Quickly, he put the rest of the clothes on and sat on the bed. "You can look now," Law called in an amused voice and waited for him to remove his hands from his face.

Once Luffy revealed his face, Law's naked body still fresh in his mind, his looked away in embarrassment and shook his head to look back at him.

"I'm sorry." Luffy looked at his hands and waited for the response. He felt two massive arms wrapped around him and quickly melted into the hug. Law was the very first person ever to make him melt into an embrace instantly. There was another, but that was his brother Ace because he loved Ace but Torao was different. He didn't know how; he was just different, it was just that when ever Law's there with him he felt safe and more at ease like his brother's made him feel.

"There is nothing to apologise for, it was an accident," The teen looked down again and felt tears fall. Law let him go and turned so that he was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed.

"It was my fault," Luffy's voice cracked and more tears. Quickly getting into action Law wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him into his lap while stroking through raven locks.

Law rocked back and forth in a calming rhythm. "I'm okay now; it wasn't your fault," Luffy finally fell asleep, and Law kept rocking back and forth until he knew Luffy was asleep. With that, he kissed the raven haired beauty in his lap.

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 14

Law sat on the bed, the gentle-rocking have cooed Luffy asleep ages ago. He looked at the beautiful angel in his arms, hoping that this moment would last forever. Sadly, nothing last forever and the little moment was disturbed by four gentle knocks on the outside door. He rested the book that he was reading on the shelf to gaze longingly at the young boy that had stolen his heart. He gently rested the dark, Raven haired angel on the bed and proceeded to open the door.

Zoro stood there in pure baggy green pants and a baggy jumper that looked two times her size. He stepped aside and allowed the woman into the now dark room. It has been hours since he last saw her and he still had the promise to tell her the whole story of Luffy's worry and why he was soaking wet a couple of hours earlier. She walked past him to notice that Luffy was flat out asleep, he seemed to be having a peaceful dream with a face-splitting smile and snot bubble.

The Green-haired woman sat at the edge of the bed while Law closed the door after himself, he lit a candle that rested next to Luffy's head on the cabinet beside the bed. It took two sticks to lite the candle. He gently sat on the bed beside Luffy's head while he waited for the woman to ask the question.

"So. What happened?" She finally asked once realising that he wasn't going to speak first. Even though she still had doubts about the Surgeon, her captain trusts him so she will take his word for now.

A COUPLE OF HOURS EARLIER.

\---- 

The sun was glaring its heat down at everyone on the Thousand Sunny; it was just recently after lunch and everyone decided that the weather was too much and decided to wear summer clothes. The sky was clear of any clouds and no seagulls in the heavens either. It was just perfect, no Marines and the sea seemed to be calm for once too.

Law sat on the bannister with his feet dangling off of the edge of the ship and a fishing rod in his hand; he was told to sit there and try catch fish with Chopper. Sanji scolded him for not doing anything. So to quote and unquote,"If you're not doing anything useful, then ya getting bread for lunch," so there he was on the bannister, though he's not complaining it was still a little unfair how Luffy and the others were let off of the hook and not told what to do.

Luffy and Ussop were trying to fly the huge yellow and pink kite. It was at least the same height as Luffy but was incredibly light so it could carried with the wind. Running back and forth from the head of the ship to the stairs, each time the Kite would fly up but fall to the ground and land with a thud. He carried on running back and forth trying to get it to fly in the crystal skies. Finally. After running for ten minutes, none stop trying to get the kite in the air, he gave up running and collapsed on the floor.

"Law?" Chopper asked softly, and once his response was a grunt, he continued. "Could, if you're free later, come to my office so we could talk about that new medicine that I recently discovered." Chopper turned his head, so he was facing Law and waited for him to respond.

"Sure," Law finally turned to look at the younger Doctor and offered a little smile. He looked back out to the sea ignoring the shouting in the background, but it was too late. The next thing he knew is that he is falling into the crystal abyss. He landed head first.

The next couple of seconds was a blur to him. Franky fired a grapple huck that fell in the water with a thud and a loud splash but missed his opponent. Sanji took off of his grey jumper a leapt into the water.

The Raven haired male gasped for air while the sea drained any and all his energy, leaving him limp in the water. Finally, he felt a tug on his arm and dragged to the surface. His power gone and left him no chose but to be thrown onto the deck and act like a merman lying on a pirate ship.

Chopper ordered Ussop to get some towels while Sanji went to dry himself off. Ussop came back to the others that were spectating the little show and passed the sheets to Chopper. The young Doctor wrapped the Surgeon into the soft, fluffy towels, doing his best to keep the Pirates warm.

Luffy manages to untangle himself from the massive kite; he eyes grew wide with shock once he realised that it had been Law who he had hit. His eyes started to show signs of worry and without thinking ran over to Law and latched onto him, pulling him into a warm embrace. He took the mans head under his chin and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer to his body.

Everyone's jaws almost hit the floor in shock, that was so unexpected and so unlike Luffy.

After twenty minutes of silence and the gentle rocking of the boat, Law decided to detach himself from the young man arms and stood up on two shaky feet.

\----  
After Law told everything to the young Pirate, the whole room went silent with the gentle flicker of the candlelight. Zoro looked down on her captain and took in the peaceful expression. She looked up to see Law also looking lovingly at her captain, finding it hard that their rival Pirate Captain loves her Master. Seriously, Luffy has to have been the most immature people she has ever met, but now he likes him more than an annoyance.

The Nineteen-years-old steered in his sleep before snapping his eyes lids open to find the other two people in the room staring at him. Slowly, Luffy diverted his attention solely on Zoro.

"Did I miss something?" Luffy looked up and gave his best puppy look possible and broke the eye contact to look down on the bed.

"Law told meh of the recent events that's all," She offered a small smile once he looked up again but this time in worry of what she would think of his stupid mistake. "It wasn't your fault; it was ya kites fault. That's all." The room went quiet again with a calm silence.

A gentle knock sounded through the chamber, slowly after Nami came into the room and passed the transponder snail to Luffy, before leaving giving a short, small smile to Zoro and left. Luffy glanced at the little snail to his mouth.

"H-hello?" Luffy's voice almost cracked. There was laughter and shouting on the other side of the snail before Iva voice travelled through the other side.

"Luffy, I just decided to check on how Female Zoro was doing?" To this, the line went quiet, and the phone was snapped out of Luffy's hand by the said person. Once she had the phone in her hand, she walked out the door leaving a very confused Luffy and one pissed off Law.

The younger Captain fell backwards onto the guest bed, tucking his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. The rocking of the boat and the gentle sound of Law's breathing slowly lulled Luffy back to sleep.

\----  
Zoro looked around the deck to make sure no one was there and entered the crows nest. She looked around to see if there was still a connection on the other side and was relieved to know there still was, she looked around the room and sat down on the wooden floor near the huge windows.

"Speak, why did ya turn me into a woman?!" Zoro's voice went dark.

"What do you mean? I did it because you ins-" His voice was a bit croaky but that was because of the connection.

"That doesn't make sense, and you know it," The Green haired woman spoke that fast, spit was coming out of her mouth. The opposing side went silent, she held her breath and waited for the Blue-haired male to speak.

"Ok honey, if you really must know then, I saw the way acted once someone mentioned the name of the Blond Cheif. I saw how your eyes gleamed with jealousy once my crew mentioned wanting to hold him and complimenting on how handsome he looked. I also saw the way you directed your glance at the floor once Luffy made a silly comment about how he likes real girls."

This time it was the Swordswoman who was quiet.

"So... with that... I decided to change you into a woman, though personally, I don't see why he is so obsessed with the ladies. The is no difference in a person, if you are a male or female, it doesn't change who you are. It seems he likes women that much, so I turned you into a girl so he would notice you."

"So, you tried to get him to like me?" All she could say to his response. "Like you just said, yeah he does notice me, but that's just because I'm a female. That's all and nothing else."

"Hasn't he been talking to you more though?" There were a couple of more shots on the other side; then there was a click of a door shutting.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with anything," There again was some more shuffling and a squeaking on a chair, then silence again.

"It means something, but if you don't want to be a Woman any longer, I will be at your ship by at least two weeks, sound like a deal?" He offered.

"Deal. I cannot stand being looked down on by everyone including Luffy, who may I add is the shortest person on this crew, excluding Chopper." She then put the phone down and looked up to see Sanji standing the with his mouth agape... T.B.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be on a hitus for some time idk for how long, I will update this story first on FanFiction then on wattpad. I'm gonna be doing GCSE's which is something we do in high school in year 11, in England so I hope ya enjoy~


End file.
